


火红色晚安吻

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 考试前夜，乔治发现自己难以入睡
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Lee Jordan & Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Kudos: 18





	火红色晚安吻

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2019年十月  
> bgm：《silver city》——MYRNE/linying

“说话的是一个矮矮胖胖的女人，正在跟四个火红头发的男孩说话。”  
——《哈利波特与魔法石》

谁能想到突如其来的考试呢？

当然不是对赫敏而言了，这所谓的“突如其来”不过只是乔治跟着弗雷德在玩疯了几乎一整个学年后的偶然发现。

该死的考试，我还压根没有复习。我们双胞胎中更乖的那个在床上翻来覆去，脚趾勾着床单不停地踢着被子，感觉到一阵凉风后又妥协地缩了缩身体，枣红色的脑袋在被子外面转来转去，像探出纸袋的猫。他转了个身，让自己面对着深赭色的墙壁好再回想一下学过的内容——糟糕，霍格莫德村当时是作为什么的指挥部来着？

乔治叹了口气，把身上盖的被子又踢开了一脚，背后有点凉风，但他什么也没管。他有点冷，脖颈处裸露的苍白皮肤略微泛着些蓝色。天知道他多么想陷入一段安详平静的睡眠，但烦心事就是让他持续不断地翻来覆去。

突然乔治感到了一丝温度从腰腹传来，先是几根手指从腰与床单间的紧密缝隙间挤进来，再是一只带着饱满热量的手心的穿过，最后整只手再加上有力的胳膊一齐发力，将乔治发冷的后背拥进一个暖热的怀抱——乔治不假思索就安下心来的怀抱。

“爬上来干什么？”——乔治睡在四脚床的上铺。他一边把被子用力从弗雷德脚下扯了扯，好盖紧两个人紧贴着的身体；一边有些粗鲁地转过身来，猛地一抬头，撞上了弗雷德的下巴。

弗雷德吃痛地吸了一口气后，平摊掌心，用手包裹住乔治冰凉的肩头。下巴在乔治毛茸茸的深红色脑袋上蹭了蹭，“我听到你没睡着。”

乔治先是咕哝了一句“睡下来一点，免得又撞到你下巴”，再把脑袋埋进弗雷德的胸口，抬起手臂加紧了这个拥抱。

“我肚子疼才爬上来找你的。”弗雷德的语气里有点委屈巴巴的，他又蹭了蹭乔治。浓重的呼吸轻轻喷洒在颈窝，留下暧昧的粉红色。

“你是不是故意不想让我睡觉，要知道明天就考试了。”乔治松开了弗雷德，向后撤了几英寸，手搭在弗雷德的小腹上，轻轻揉了几下。

弗雷德没有回答，只是用胳膊环住乔治的肩膀，用一个有些空的拥抱继续把乔治搂在怀里，手指曲成直角，有意无意地刮蹭着乔治的侧脸。

“嘿弗雷德，该不会肚子疼只是个借口吧？”乔治带着些不确定，然后很迅速地抬起头，却又撞上了弗雷德的下巴，“哦天，我很抱歉......”

“好吧你算是猜对了一部分，但只是一小部分。”弗雷德低下脑袋看着乔治，眼里闪烁着温柔的绀蓝，像黎明前淡薄的天光，“明明是你自己睡不着，所以我也睡不着......”

“喂这跟我有什么关系？”乔治小声发出抗议。

弗雷德接着说：“所以我要上来给我亲爱的弟弟一个晚安抱抱。”弗雷德展开一个露齿的笑容，带着脸上褐色的雀斑，像即将融化的巧克力坩埚，痒酥酥，甜滋滋——乔治有些脸红地撇了撇嘴。

“哦乔吉，没了我，你该怎么办？”

“到了那个时候，我一定会找一个好看的女孩结婚，或许是个麻瓜，而且我一定要把我的第一个孩子取名叫‘弗雷德’。”乔治歪着脑袋笑了笑，带着扳回一局的得意。

“安娜丝玛啊，你居然这么狠心！”弗雷德故作伤心，语气里带着咏叹调里虚伪的华彩，却丝毫没有点真心实意，“对了，你的考场在哪儿？”

“地下教室第三号，与你隔一间。”乔治又缩回弗雷德的怀抱里。

“他们一定是故意的——不把我们分在一个考场。那么我将有......”弗雷德开始进行自己差的一塌糊涂的心算。

“一天中的八个小时见不到你。”乔治很迅速的接上了话，“我早就算过了。”

弗雷德先是一愣，然后骄傲地挑起了眉毛，眼里的蓝色泛出欢喜的波澜。他把手指埋进乔治番茄一样的红发里，然后凑近去亲吻他的耳垂。低下头，在耳边继续着小声埋怨，“要知道，我根本不想去没有你的任何地方。唉，真希望我们能有心灵通讯的能力。”

“这个我们估计不会有了，但我能保证我们绝对会错的一样——”

“——像以前那样，让麦格教授甚至怀疑我们俩作弊。”

乔治高兴地抱紧了弗雷德，相仿的面容上是几乎一样的神色。

趁着这个加紧的拥抱，弗雷德环在乔治肩膀上的手逐渐下移，从背部慢慢滑下，伸进腰间的衣物里。

“嘿，给我停下！”乔治一把拍开弗雷德的手，“我们约好什么来着？这样会把乔丹他们吵醒的。”

“噢原来他们和我们是一个寝室的呀？”弗雷德露出一个恍然大悟的表情，眼里的狡黠却把他出卖的一干二净。手上的动作却丝毫没有停下，继续向内部不安分地移动着的手似乎有着闪电一般的魔力，“只要你别大声就好，或许你需要我给他们一人施一个昏睡咒？——最好让他们明天统统睡过考试！再说了，双胞胎躺一张床上有什么问题吗？”

乔治感觉自己的脸上泛起一阵又一阵的热度，身体间悄悄的变化让他红了脸——烦死了，再这样“按部就班”进行下去，明天早上就别想再起床考试了！“喂弗雷德，难道你全复习好了吗？有这躁动的功夫不如给我好好去复习——让我来考考你......”

“复习什么，韦斯莱先生？”弗雷德打断了乔治的说话，笑得一肚子坏水，“复习怎么吻你吗？”

乔治佯装生气，用腿轻轻踢了弗雷德的大腿内侧，瞪眼释放出一个威胁的信号。

这几乎不能叫“踢”，因为力度之轻近乎于“蹭”，让弗雷德不得不想想乔治是否另有所图。于是弗雷德翻身而起，把乔治压在身体底下，紧握住他的手腕。碧蓝的双眼互相盯着，眼里翻腾的波浪如同霍格沃茨城堡外翻涌的黑湖。“嘿乔治，你想......”

“好了弗雷德，你什么时候才能闭上这张讨人厌的嘴，然后过来给我个晚安吻？”乔治用另外一只空出来的手拽住弗雷德的衣领，向下一拉，给了他一个干脆利落的吻。一瞬间，两个人脑子里都是一片空白，像是被施了一忘皆空咒。

时间似乎过去了很久。

弗雷德才反应过来发生了什么，他褪去了常挂在脸上的笑容，深邃的轮廓带着成熟男孩的荷尔蒙，尽管眼下的皮肤还布着褐色的雀斑，但他已经是个大男孩了。弗雷德捏住乔治的下巴，俯下身子认真地开始了这个吻，四片嘴唇的紧密贴合让人心神荡漾。

“亲够了没？”乔治的脸还是红的没办法，“亲够了就快给我下去，我要睡觉了。”

“再来一下！”弗雷德有些坚持，于是乔治半撑起身子，敷衍地在弗雷德嘴唇下留下一个亲吻，甚至在分开前带着惩罚性的咬了咬。然后乔治伸出腿，虚虚一踢，弗雷德就势一滚，落回自己的床上。“唉，乔治真是狠心啊。”

上铺的乔治却笑得很温和，他裹紧了被子，闭上眼睛，仿佛整个世界充满了热度。

卧室的玻璃窗上爬满了星夜的霜尘，满身流汁的蜡烛摇晃着昏黄的温暖。

“做个好梦，乔治。”


End file.
